


wolf whistle

by guanlin



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non AU, daehwi is literally the cutest and samuel loves him wow, its all lit in the end though friends don't worry, slight angst, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlin/pseuds/guanlin
Summary: Daehwi smiles all the time and Samuel is a sucker for cute things. There's constantly someone wolf whistling in the background.





	wolf whistle

The first thing that Samuel learns about Daehwi is that he talks a mile a minute. It’s incredibly hard to keep up with him because he’s so bouncy and bubbly, floating around amongst the boys and leaving Samuel trailing half-heartedly behind but he doesn’t mind, really. Daehwi’s pretty cute after all. They first meet each other properly on the bus to the dorms. Samuel is the only one from his company, meaning he doesn’t really have that many close friends yet and Daehwi came in a group of five so there’s an odd number. Samuel takes a two seater, feeling his body protest as he lowers himself onto the seat but then melt into it. It’s been a long day, one of the longest Samuel’s ever had to endure and he can’t wait to doze off with his forehead against the window. He shoves his bag down below his feet and is just about to rest his head back when someone clatters down the alley and stops right next to Samuel. He cracks his eyes open to see Daehwi, in a big parka coat with his hair all fluffy and ruffled.  
“Is anyone sitting here?” he asks, a little breathless with this hopeful smile on his face and even if there was someone sitting there, Samuel would probably have to say no because he’s just so cute. He shakes his head and shifts over a little so Daehwi can shove his bag down and clamber over it onto his seat. He sits down with a sigh, obviously tired and yet the smile still doesn’t fade from his face.  
“You’re Kim Samuel, right?” Daehwi asks and it takes Samuel a couple of seconds to register that he asks it in English, accent lilting around the words just barely.  
“I,” Samuel begins eloquently and Daehwi exhales a little laugh, “I mean, yeah. Yeah I am. You speak English?”  
Daehwi chuckles again and shifts his body so he can be more angled towards Samuel.  
“Not fluently, pretty well though. I lived in the States for a few years, so you know.”  
Samuel nods again and it’s his turn to laugh when Daehwi suddenly jolts in his seat.  
“Oh, I’m Lee Daehwi, by the way. Nice to meet you,” he says, breathless again and Samuel wonders how he held that note in his audition if he’s constantly forgetting to breathe. Daehwi offers Samuel a hand and the gesture is so familiar yet so achingly new in Korea surrounded by their Korean friends that it hurts Samuel’s chest but he reaches his own hand out anyway and Daehwi holds him for a little too long.  
“Let’s go on for a long time,” he says and then launches into this long winded story about his travels in the states and he doesn’t seem to mind that Samuel’s head drops to his shoulder halfway through, just shifts so Samuel’s more comfy and talks a little quieter.

Daehwi wakes him up ten minutes later by tapping his hand repeatedly. Samuel opens his eyes and reluctantly lifts his head from Daehwi’s shoulder.  
“Sorry,” Samuel yawns, quickly covering his mouth, “I know you were telling me a story.”Daehwi shrugs, still smiling. Samuel wonders if he smiles in his sleep.  
“It’s good. I’ll tell you another time.”  
Samuel feels something in his stomach at the fact the other boy actually wants to spend enough time with him to tell him his novel of a story over again and he smiles, properly this time, all the way to his eyes. Daehwi smiles wider, too.  
“Cute,” he murmurs, “You should smile like that more often.”  
Samuel can feel his face heating up at the words, used to people calling him handsome but not really ‘cute’. It’s new aswell, having a boy his age say it to him.  
“Okay,” Samuel says, trying to control his facial features as he reaches down to get his bag. He expects Daehwi to leave Samuel alone and go back to his own company friends when they get off the bus but Daehwi stays plastered to his side whilst they go and look for their bags and he links his arm through Samuel’s and asks him if he wants to come and meet Daehwi’s friends. Samuel nods, and he actually does because if they grew up with Daehwi, they all have to be nice.  
And they are. At the start, it’s a little awkward. Mostly a lot of bowing and ‘you did really well’ but Daehwi soon eases the awkwardness with his bright laugh and then turns to Samuel.  
“They suck, sometimes, but they’re my friends,” he says in English and Samuel laughs again whilst Daehwi’s friends get various levels of annoyed and confused. Samuel fits in with them well and he’s glad to have found friends like these. He’s super glad to have found a friend like Daehwi.

“We’re in the same dorm!” Daehwi practically shouts when they both get their assignments and Samuel smiles again because, really, when is Daehwi not going to be hyper? He places both hands on Daehwi’s shoulders, laughing because he’s bouncing around so much.  
“Ah, seriously, when are you ever going to stay still?”  
Daehwi stops bouncing and the smile he gives Samuel makes his heart expand. It’s all teeth, all crinkled eyes and mushy cheeks and wow, it’s super, super cute.  
“You two okay over there?” Sungwoo asks them, a knowing smile on his face and Samuel quickly removes his hands, stepping back and nodding at the floor whilst Daehwi throws the door open and bounces into their dorm. It’s a tight space, but it’s understandable as they have to fit one hundred and one boys in there and it’s not that bad. Daewhi shotguns the top bunk so Samuel takes the bottom one without complaining, even if he can feel Daehwi bouncing up and down on his mattress from underneath.

It’s past midnight on their first night and Samuel can’t seem to get used to the unfamiliar room or the sound of other boys snoring. Apparently though, neither can Daehwi.  
“Samuel?” he hears the other boy whisper from somewhere above him and Samuel briefly considers pretending to be asleep because he knows that once he starts talking to Daehwi, neither of them will want to stop but he goes against the idea.  
“Yeah?” he answers, voice gravelly from not using it for a few hours.  
“Come up here and hold my hand,” Daehwi says and Samuel inhales too fast and literally chokes on air.  
“What?” he wheezes, leaning out of his bed and trying to make out Daehwi’s form in the darkness.  
“You heard me,” the other boy replies, acting like he’d just asked him something completely normal, like what time it was instead of asking him to go into his bed and hold his hand.  
“Uhh, why?” Samuel asks but there’s a part of him that knows he’ll go and do it anyway.  
“Because I’m lonely and homesick and I know you are too,” he replies and he’s leaning over the side of his bed so Samuel can see him now, silver hair ruffled at the back but still painfully handsome.  
“Fine,” Samuel says like he doesn’t want to and there’s a moment of commotion when he’s climbing up the ladder to Daehwi’s bed.  
“Yaayy,” Daehwi says cutely when Samuel finally appears on his bed and he shoves himself over towards the wall so there’s room for the other boy to lie down. Samuel does, a little hesitantly because he’s never slept with another boy like this, before but Daehwi simply throws the covers over his bare shoulders and shuffles a little closer so their legs are pressed together. Samuel decides that he’s going to have to be the one to reach for Daehwi’s hand so he searches for Daehwi’s hand in the darkness and laces their fingers together.  
“There,” Samuel says, “Are you feeling better now?”  
He feels more than sees Daehwi nodding.  
“Yeah,” he says, fatigue finally leaking into his voice, “Thanks, Samuel, seriously. I don’t think I would have slept at all before.”“Yeah, man, me neither. It’s good, this is fine,” Samuel replies, pulling their linked hands to rest on his stomach. They’re silent for a few minutes before Daehwi speaks up again, obviously half asleep.  
“You were really, really great today,” he slurs in English, “you deserved the A more than any of us.”  
He’s so sweet it hurts Samuel’s chest and he hopes it sounds sincere when he replies.  
“You were amazing too, seriously. I couldn’t even believe you did all of that yourself.”  
Daehwi just smiles sleepily into his shoulder.

Sungwoo wakes them up the next morning, a shit eating grin on his face.  
“Morning boys,” he says teasingly. Samuel understands that they’re in a kind of compromising position, sleeping on the same blanket, Daehwi’s head tucked under Samuel’s chin and their hands clasped loosely together.  
“Uhh,” Samuel says when he wakes up, “I understand that this looks kind of weird.”  
Seungwoo just smiles again.  
“You don’t have to explain yourselves to me. Whatever it is, it’s cool.”  
Samuel is about to protest again but looking at Daehwi, he stops himself and instead shakes his shoulder softly. He could get used to this if watching a bleary eyed Daehwi trying to work out who’s hand he’s holding from under his eyelashes is always on the agenda.

Training is difficult, incredibly so. The singing lesson is probably the worst. The song is high, much too high for growing boys and none of them can hit the notes. It’s stressful, vaguely embarrassing and immensely frustrating. The teacher scolds them, telling them they’re in set A for a reason and they can’t afford to make huge mistakes like this if they don’t want to be moved down or even kicked out. Samuel feels his heart sinking at the words and he looks at the floor, too ashamed to even watch the teacher scold them. They’re allowed a half an hour break before they have to carry on practicing and Samuel sets off in search of Daehwi, finding him sulking in the corner looking like a kicked puppy.  
“You okay?” Samuel asks him, placing a hand on his arm. It’s a light touch, couldn’t be mistaken for anything else even if he wanted it to be and yet at least ten boys begin wolf whistling. Samuel looks up, confused but Daehwi doesn't even act like he heard them.  
“What was that?” Samuel asks him, pulling his hand back into his lap. Daehwi's eyes follow the movement.  
“I don’t know,” he says sulkily, “Why don’t you ask them?”  
“I will,” Samuel replies, “Don’t go anywhere.”He approaches Daniel first and ends up standing in front of both him and Woojin. Daniel looks up at him like he knows something Samuel doesn’t.  
“What was that?” Samuel asks, not sounding angry but definitely not sounding over the moon about it.  
“It was just a joke, Jihoon said that you and Daehwi slept together last night.”  
Samuel’s heart drops at the sentence, straight through his stomach. He can’t work out if he likes the idea of people thinking he and Daehwi are romantically involved or not.  
“Oh,” Samuel says, ever a man of words whilst Daniel looks up at him, amused, “I mean, I guess we did. But it was only because he was homesick?”  
“Holding hands?” Daniel chuckles. Samuel scratches at the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess. Um, he’s upset so I’m gonna have to go back to him. Thanks for telling me, guys.”  
Daniel smiles and nods again.  
“Don’t let us keep you apart.”  
Samuel is so busy thinking he forgets to reply.

Daehwi is still where he left him, fiddling with his phone now.  
“Hey,” Samuel says in greeting, “Don’t worry about this whole thing dude, we’ll get it in the end.”  
Daehwi looks up at him and it’s weird not seeing the usual smile fixed to his face.  
“Yeah I know, it’s just kind of frustrating, you know?”  
Samuel sits down on the floor next to him.  
“I know,” he says, “We’ll get through it, though.”  
Daehwi hums and leans his head against Samuel’s shoulder and the wolf whistling thing must have poisoned his brain because suddenly he’s wondering if Daehwi’s doing this because he’s a skinship-py person or because he likes him. Which would Samuel even prefer? Daehwi must feel the tension because it’s his turn to ask Samuel if he’s okay.  
“They know about us sleeping together last night,” Samuel tells him and Daehwi doesn’t even react. After a couple of seconds, he raises one eyebrow and let’s out a laugh.  
“Really?” he asks incredulously, “That’s whats got you all tense? That people know two kids away from home slept together because we were homesick? You’re too much, Sam, seriously.”  
Samuel’s stupid mind gets stuck on the nickname and stays there.  
“Dude, seriously, if you don’t like me touching you, let me know and I won’t.”  
“No!” Samuel exclaims, far too quick and far too loud. A couple of heads turn their way and Daehwi almost looks shocked, “Shit, I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant. I don’t even know what I meant but it’s not that, I swear -“  
“Sam,” Daehwi interrupts gently, wrapping long fingers around both of Samuel’s wrists to keep them still and Samuel finds his eyes caught on the contrast of their skin tones, “You’re freaking out. It’s fine, really. We’re fine, right?”  
Samuel sighs in relief.  
“Yeah,” he breathes, “We’re fine.”

They sleep in the same bed that night, and the night after and then the night after that, Sungwoo takes Samuel’s old bed to escape the snoring from the other side and Samuel wakes up with one of Daehwi’s legs shoved between his own and a hand slung over his hip. It’s an excepted thing now, that Samuel and Daehwi come in a package. Or at least they did.  
“Don’t be upset with me,” Daehwi says lowly, standing too close to Samuel for a public situation, or probably even a private situation.  
“I’m not upset with you,” Samuel tells him without looking up, “I’m proud of you, I’m upset with myself.”Daehwi sighs heavily then takes Samuel’s hand and begins dragging him out of the room, followed by the ever present whistles that both of them have learnt to ignore. Daehwi pushes him into an empty conference room, still standing too close and Samuel hates that he doesn’t want to move away, hates that the space still feels to far.  
“Listen, if you want me to go up there and tell them i won’t do it or tell them to let you do it, I will. I swear, I will Sam. Just tell me what will make you happy.”  
Samuel’s heart aches at the words and he shakes his head profusely, squeezing his eyes shut when he feels tears welling in them.  
“No,” he says, “Don’t do that, I'm proud of you, really, you’re going to be amazing. I don’t know, I just-. It’s hard, being against you.”  
Daehwi reaches up and brushes Samuel’s tears away with the softest touch.  
“Just tell me what you want,” he says softly, hands lowering to cup his face. Samuel allows his gaze to roam across Daehwi’s face, the beauty of it and before he can even think about it, he speaks.  
“I want you,” he breathes quietly, as if he's only just realising, eyes wide and Daehwi literally sags in relief, “I really want you.”  
“Good,” Daehwi sighs, “That’s _really_ , really good.”

And then they’re kissing. It’s a little bit messy but Samuel’s hands are on Daehwi’s shoulders and Daehwi’s have moved down to his hips and it’s really, really nice. From somewhere, someone wolf whistles. The first thing Samuel learns about Daehwi is that he talks a mile a minute. Another thing he learns is that he kisses well and that he likes when people run their hands through his hair and he thinks Daniel and Woojin are the cutest but maybe the most important thing he learns about Daehwi? Samuel loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao dude so there we go my friends! produce 101 is literally the cutest thing ever don't fight me on this and Samuel and Daehwi are such a power couple OH MY. so yeah kids hope you enjoyed, if you have any questions, complaints or just want to talk with me about p101, hmu on tumblr @jeongquq and twitter @dollawig  
> thank u for reading!! <3


End file.
